In line with development of information technology (IT), various portable information and communication devices have entered widespread use and thus the 21st century is developing into a “ubiquitous society” where high quality information services are available regardless of time and place.
Lithium secondary batteries play a key role in such development towards the ubiquitous society.
Lithium secondary batteries have higher operating voltage and energy density and are used for a longer period of time than other secondary batteries and thus can satisfy sophisticated requirements according to diversification and increasing complexity of devices.
Recently, much effort globally has been put into expanding applications to eco-friendly transportation systems such as electric vehicles and the like, power storage, and the like through further advancement of conventional lithium secondary batteries.
Secondary batteries used as a power source of medium and large devices such as electric vehicles or energy storage systems (ESS) require high output, high energy density and high energy efficiency. Although LiMn2O4 has advantages such a low price, high output and the like, energy density thereof is low, when compared to a lithium cobalt oxide.